Leech Lover
by Bella's Bff
Summary: And So The Werewolf Imprinted On The Vampire... Edwella
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. So stop throwing tomatoes at me!**

The first time was the strangest thing to experience. It had been with Mike Newton, and he had infuriated me so much...

"But, Bella! We're perfect for each other!" he said as he pushed me against the wall. I felt my eye twitched in anger. I couldn't stand him. He had to be the most annoying person on earth!

"Mike. Get. Off. Of. Me." I said through gritted teeth, attempting to push him off of me, surprised at my own strength.

I had felt weak for the last few days, and what with Jacob, the boys and Leah out camping, my mother visiting her friends in Phoenix, and my father on a trip to a "cop convention" (well at least that's what I liked to call it) in LA, I was all alone, and I had no idea what I had.

I had a fever and my temperature was rapidly going up. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't feel good. I felt like complete and utter crap. It sure as hell wasn't the flu. I knew I had a high fever and I felt nauseous. But I wasn't sure if I had caught something, or if it was Newton that was making me feel sick. Probably just Newton and the memory of it.

The anger flared through my veins again, hitting me as fast as a bullet and just like that, I pounced on top of him. But I didn't feel like Bella, I... I didn't even feel human. Looking down at Mike, I'd realized that he'd become unconscious from impact of the fall. Than a voice sounded in my head:

_That was soooo fun, guys! _

It was familiar. Another voice pushed me into a run:

_Who is that? Guys, do you hear that? That voice? _

_It sounds a lot like Bella... _

_Oh great... I thought, Now I'm hearing things... First knocking Newton out, and now hearing voices. That's just great... _

Then I heard it.

_Bella?_

It was Jacob's voice. Something told me that I wasn't going crazy, that it was normal for... people like me. At first I thought it was my conscience, but when I thought of it, it sounded more and more like Sam... But then I thought back to what... they... it... he, whatever, said, I could only think one thing:

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ _**People like me**?!_

I heard a few snickers in my head, and decided to... think... to them.

_Okay, whoever the hell you are, what the HELL is going on?! _

_We come in PEACE!! _

_Shut the hell up, Embry! You idiot! _

_Bella, can you meet us at the border? _

I rolled my eyes, _Sure. Just as long as you tell me what's going on..._ I had been to the border a bunch of times before. It was our meeting place. The place we hung out at when we had nothing to do. At night we would tease each other to go over it, saying that the "cold ones" would come and get the person when we did. Even though I lived on the other side, and they went there a lot to come see me- except Sam and Paul. For some reason, both refused to step foot on the other side.

Superstitious much?

_I suggest you stay in the forest and out of plain sight. _

I ran through the forest, dodging rocks, trees, and jumping over bushes. Whatever I was, I knew that I would be running places a lot more often. It was very exhilarating.

On the bonfire barbeques we would plan, Billy would have us sit around the fire and tell us legends. One Saturday night, he made Jacob tell us of "the Cold ones".

_"Why don't you tell them, Jake?" Billy had requested, "I've told you of them many times." Jacob rolled his eyes, but proceeded to tell us anyway. _

_"Do you remember any of the old stories about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" Jacob asked, looking around at us around the bonfire. _

_"I... guess..." Embry trailed off. _

_After a few seconds, I got impatient, "Just tell us already, Jake! It's not gonna kill you or any of us if you tell us something we already know!" I'd shouted at him, throwing my hands up in the air. Crossing my arms, I rolled my eyes at him, and waited for him to continue. I heard a few chuckles and snickers and rolled my eyes yet again. _

_"Bella, your polite patience always brightens my day." Jacob replied, and I knew that his elbow was itching to make contact with my ribs. But he couldn't, as I was across the fire, sitting with Leah. Ha, ha. I laugh at him. _

_"I know." _

_"Continue..." Quil pushed. _

_Jacob rolled his eyes at all of our impatience, "Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood, supposedly. The ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." You could tell that he was fighting a smile. He didn't believe any of the legends, but he didn't want to disrespect his father. I admired him for that. _

_"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them." I looked around the fire to see that almost everyone had a look on their face that said, 'Yeah, yeah. We knew that already.' _

_"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." I saw Sam visibly stiffened, though I didn't know why, his lips unconsciously curling back over his teeth. Billy gave him a warning look, and he relaxed. I wondered for a moment if I had been the only one who had noticed the strange exchange. _

_"The Cold Ones?" Seth asked. _

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, good old Ephraim Black knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes. _

_"He was a tribal elder, like Billy. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. 'Werewolves'." _

_"Werewolves have enemies?" asked Collin, who looked pretty confused. He and Brady were new to coming here, so they knew nothing of the legends. _

_"Only one," Paul said, cracking his knuckles, and popping his neck as if he was about to fight. He seemed just as tense as Sam had been. What's their problem?! _

_"So you see," Jacob continued after a short minute of silence, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did- they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So Ephraim made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." _

_"If they weren't dangerous, then why?" Seth asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. _

_"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone, looking straight at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes, like he was trying to scare me. Idiot. _

_"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" I asked my best friend, ignoring the urge to tell him how much of an idiot he was. _

_"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." Sam answered instead of Jacob this time. _

_"What are they?" Brady asked, "What are the cold ones?" _

_Jacob smiled a dark smile causing me to roll my eyes and answering for him:_

_"Vampires." _

Sometime after learning about the cold ones, I learned about the border. It was where Ephraim and the coven leader had supposedly made the treaty all those years ago.

Looking around the forest, I found that I was alone, and growled. So I really am going crazy... I guess there was no doubt... Than I heard it. The pounding of feet against the forest floor. There were around six of them. But they stopped before they got to me.

_Jacob, what are you doing?! _

_He's phasing back so that she'll recognize him. _

_Oh... _

To my surprise, Jacob walked out of the trees... half-naked. I bared my teeth, disgusted. Not that he didn't look good. But this was my best friend... I didn't think of him that way. He seemed to tower over me... Even more so than usual... Like I was sitting down or something... _Weird... Actually, I think I'm on my hands and feet... Hmm... Maybe I'm some sort of dog..._

"Hey, Bells. Bet you're wondering what you are-"

_He's gonna beat around the bush, isn't he..._ **sigh **

A few seconds later, Sam walked out from where Jacob had come, "Jacob, let me." He said, turning to me, not even pausing, "Bella you're a shape-shifter."

Well that was blunt. Shape-Shifter...?

I cocked my head to the side. _What the hell is that supposed to mean...?_ Jacob rolled his eyes, "In other words, Bella, you're a werewolf." There was silence for a moment. Then I couldn't control myself,

_WHAT THE HELL!? HAVE THEY GONE INSANE!?_


	2. Imprintation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing?**

**Stephenie Meyer: That's right!**

**Disclaimer: Don't I own gnomes??**

**KalebNation: No, that's me!**

**Disclaimer: What about Edward Cullen?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No, that's me again.**

**Disclaimer: Oh dang...**

**Steph and Kaleb: WHAT?! --are worried--**

**Disclaimer: That's not what I told the people at school...**

_WHAT THE HELL?! HAVE THEY GONE INSANE!?_

Jacob smiled at me, which only heightened my annoyance. Oh, I know how it is. When I'm in my time of need, he just decides to joke around with me. Make me seem like an idiot.

I am _not_ going to fall for that crap.

I backed up a little bit on my new legs, waiting for one small second before shooting forward to pounce on top of him. His smile faded quickly, and just as my body hit his, fur burst through his skin, his body, shaping into something I'd never seen before, his shorts ripping to pieces. When we got to the ground, I fell on top of a furry mess. Jumping off of him, I started to back away slowly, until I finally got enough courage to run.

My feet pounded against the dirt, taking me farther and faster than I could ever imagine. To see if I how fast I could go, I pushed my feet into the dirt harder, my claws that I didn't know I had, digging into the dirt and flinging me farther. Voices rushed through my head, but I ignored them, not wanting to give in. Not wanting to believe. But it was inevitable as I caught a glimpse of myself in a window close to the woods.

_I'm a monster._

I growled, and ran faster. Faster and faster. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't stopping. Not for anything. I could no longer hear all of them coming for me, just one. It was Jacob, for sure. I pushed my legs faster, though that was impossible.

I soon found myself breathing shallowly, tears flowing harshly from my eyes. There was no reason for my reaction to differ from this. I'd had no idea that this rapid change would just all of a sudden come up. Being a teenager was hard enough, the problems with boys, the annoying responsibility that everyone expected for you to take, the college money that I was planning on earning. The job at Newton's with the idiot kid...now this?! It wasn't like I really minded the responsibilities... in fact, I'd put them up purposely, just to ease my parents' worries about me.

It was just that... all of a sudden, I was fully aware of those weights on my shoulders, and they crashed down on me, pulling me lower and lower to the ground. I couldn't get up on my own, I needed help.

My body collapsed to the ground, sliding across the dirt, and I whimpered, my body sliding through the mud. Giving up wasn't usually something I did, but, this time, I had no say, whatsoever.

**And then sleep overtook me.**

_I was in a bed, screaming. Pain coursed through my veins, and it felt like something was tearing my insides apart. Like my stomach was eating itself. The same pain, over and over. It never stopped. Like it was healing and then ripping again. Sobs coursed through me as the knives slid through my veins, as my body pulled itself apart._

_Screams erupted from my chest as I thrashed and pulled at my skin, fear and adrenaline piercing my insides. It was so intense, like how you would imagine birth/a monster crawling out of your stomach. It hurt so bad... I cried as I quivered, pulling myself into a little ball. Death was coming closer. I sniffled and drifted to sleep..._

Or reality... I realized as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was two pools of gold... I was completely mesmerized... Distracted... And, it felt as if I were connected to this person... Like I'd known them my entire life... In that moment, looking into those beautiful golden orbs, I knew that I would do anything for this person. No matter what or who they were... I knew that I loved them with my entire heart. Every string of my existance held me to those two golden eyes. I couldn't look away.

I was scared. Horrified. Love at first sight? I'd never thought that possible... Before... But now, I couldn't deny that I would take a bullet for those eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes that drew me in and captured me there. I was paralized. Trapped in a sea of gold.

_What the hell is going on?!_

**Tell me what you think! :D Good? Bad?! I'm getting paranoid...**

**(Just so you know, that was a dream, before... With all the pain and stuff... Yeah...)**


	3. Leech Lover Redo ?

Hey, um, I know I haven't been updating lately. And you are all getting pretty pissed off at me. . .But I keep telling myself to update, update, update! But I can't find the motivation - I always find a reason NOT TO. And, the reason for this one is. . .Over the period of time that I have not been updating. . .I've absolutely fallen in love with Blackwater fanfiction, and Leah has become my new favorite character. The way I've been playing Bella is far too close to the way I've been rping Leah, and I felt stupid and annoyed with myself that I'd pretty much replaced her. So. . .I decided that I would redo this story. I would say "with a better plot", but I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be the same, I'm just going to play Bella differently. More like herself.

Also, there will be more depth, hopefully. More ideas and such. Drama. I also hope to find a beta that can help me along by contributing ideas and stuff. :]

I'm going to leave this up for a few days, and then I'm going to delete this story. I'm starting over. It'll be called the same thing, so, watch out for another Leech Lover within the next few days. My muse is coming back, Loves!

-Ciara

p.s. I MIGHT change the plot. Just so you know. But it will be basically the same. 


End file.
